Through Heaven's Eyes
by Anki-Shai
Summary: There was nothing like the sweet torture to be close to someone you could never have.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This story had many origins. The tittle was inspired by the song "Through Heaven's eyes" from the Dreamworks movie "The Prince of Egypt" but some parts of the story were also inspired by the song "Si la vieras bailar." ("if you saw her dance")whose author I don't know who it is (I think is someone called Barbero).

This is kind of different to some of the things I usually write for this fandom. So, I would really appreciate your opinions about it.

**Warning:** Totally AU, kind of in a modern setting. Suggestive thems but nothing to serious. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Through Heaven's Eyes<strong>

He didn't know how he let Monkey convinced him.

He had a really long week, training and work had been pretty hard on him and his Master had been trying to make him do everything and anything he could come up with. In two words Po was dead tired.

But Monkey had come to his house and talked him into coming to the Black Dragon Club. And so, here they were barely inside the establishment with Monkey passing Po the dark mask he had to wear for the night.

The Black Dragon was the only private club in the whole Valley; the ones who got access to it usually went there because of its privacy. No one knew who you were, there was always some mask, a costume or any other artifact to hide your identity. No one, aside from the members of the club was allowed in there.

Of course nothing of this matters to Po seeing as he was the only panda in the whole Valley. But, even his participation in this place was a well-known secret for the elite of the Valley. No one speaks about the club or its members outside the club.

"I don't know, Monkey." The young Master rolled his eyes making sure Po grabbed the mask and put it on.

"Come On, Big Guy! You've been working your ass off for more than six months!" said Monkey elbowing Po in a friendly way. "This is always a good place to relax, have a good time, a good show and good girls."

At the mention of girls Monkey winked at Po who looked aside embarrassed.

"Look, we've been training with you all this time; and your Master, even though he can be a little rough, knows you're ready. Don't worry Po, after the next exam you will be a part of us. Let's enjoy our time!" Said Monkey patting Po's back and making his friend smile.

"Okay, then…lead the way."

Po put his mask on and entered the club with Monkey beside him. The first sight that greeted them was a circular room. The place was built in a circular way; the center was a small platform in which some of the patrons would dance once in a while or when some kind of show would take place. The rest of the building was made to surround this platform. It was a five-story building with the top floor being the one reserved to the VIP's. Po, thanks to Monkey, Crane and Mantis had access to the fourth floor.

That was where he and Monkey met with the others. Po turned around with a frown adorning his face. He felt something, someone staring at him…looking from left to right he tried to identify the source of his discomfort but couldn't find it.

_Maybe I'm imagining it…Monkey is right, I need to relax._

Turning around Po went to follow Monkey inside their cubicle where they found Mantis and Crane talking animatedly to the Wu sisters. Po cringed at the sight, _oh perfect those three maniacs are here!_

Po shoot Monkey a glare that his best friend returned with a sheepish look. "Sorry, I didn't know they…"

"Oh, look who's here sisters." Wei, the oldest one, licked her lips as she neared Po and Monkey. "My, how…big you've grown…Po."

Po shivered in fear taking a step back, "Eh…thank you? You…you look…well."

Mantis shook his head as Wei shoot a luscious gaze at Po before going back to her seat. She patted the spot beside her and inclined her head to the giant panda.

"Come here; tell us another amazing story about your adventures." With a little push from Monkey Po smiled weakly sitting down next to Wei who seemed to have forgotten she had lot of space and didn't need to be _that_ close to the panda.

For over two hours Po would be a willing, and sometimes unwilling, participant of the conversation. Sometimes he would turn around looking down the balcony to the stage where there were some pairings dancing, he still wore a frown as his eyes scan the place. The nagging feeling of being observed was still there and it was pretty strange. But as he let his eyes wander around no one seemed interest in them. Po had to return his attention to the table the moment Wei decided that the 20 alcoholic drinks allowed her to try and feel Po up. Again.

Po stood up explaining to his friends he needed to go to the bathroom and without wasting any time he left the balcony. He sighed resting his back on one of the columns of the building before making his way to the bathroom on the first floor.

* * *

><p>The giant Panda looked at his reflection before pouring some water on his face. The night, even with those annoying females, had been good. And Po felt relax, a little bit, he put his mask back on deciding it was time to go home and catch some sleep.<p>

Frowning Po lifted his head, there it was again the feeling of being observed. Scanning the crowd he tried to locate the source of his discomfort but he couldn't place the person that was shooting him such an intense glance. Or maybe he was just being paranoid.

Maybe it was the drinks, the fact he hadn't sleep well in over six months and that he hadn't eaten well that day. With a shook of his head Po made his way out of the restrooms area only to have his path blocked.

As he got use to the dark of the hall he could make a dark, slim, and curvy female form. For a moment both of them stood there motionless watching the other; Po took a step forward to the right but the shadow followed him blocking effectively his path. Po tried to the right, but again found himself being blocked.

He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the female figure moved forward. Po was left speechless and frozen to the spot. The female figure in front of him was actually a female tiger. She had on her a pair of black pants and blood red hakama tied up nicely with an equally black obi. On her face there was a dark red mask and her eyes were the only really noticeable under it. Those crimson, amber eyes looking at him with an intense glance. Po gasped as his nose was invaded by the smell of jasmine and chrysanthemum. The figure moved forward letting the dim light in the bar washed over her. Po looked around, feeling nervous and giddy trying hard to stop his eyes roaming the figure in front of him.

It failed of course.

He couldn't stop his eyes from memorizing and taking in the beautiful form. Even less now that the light allowed him to see her more clearly.

Something inside Po stirred with longing and arousal the moment the feline invaded his personal space. Tilting her head to the side her lips curling up in a smirk she spoke. Her voice was pure and unaltered sexiness. Its tone was silky and enticing, with just the right amount of huskiness in it. Po felt a pleasurable shiver travel down his spine to his lower parts.

"Well, look at what a fine specimen." Po gulped the moment he felt the touch of a soft hand on the part of his chest that was exposed. His eyes went wide open as the feline moved the black coat he had on to the side chuckling softly.

"You sure are built the way I like it."

"Wh-what?" Po hated that his voice was trembling, that he felt weak and under the mercy of the female in front of him.

"Would you give me this dance?" And without even waiting for an answer her paw grabbed his and she dragged him out of the hall.

Everything was fast, it took him by surprise the moment he found himself at the center of the dance floor, the feline was looking at him with the same confident smirk on her face.

"I…I don't know how to dance." He mumbled earning a chuckled from his partner who grabbed his hands and place them on her hips.

"Don't worry, Big Guy. You just have to follow and don't let go of me." As Po focused on those eyes he could see a gleam of softness there. It completely puzzled him but his mind couldn't think too much about it as the music filled his ears and the female tiger started to dance.

Po felt his jaw unclenched opening wide in shock. He didn't know what it was but _dancing_? Nuh-uh, he wasn't taught that kind of dancing.

She was taking her time as she moved at the same pace as the music, her eyes never leaving Po's while her body seemed to move closer to the panda. Not that Po was any different, his hands were tight on her hips and out of instinct he brought her closer to him. There was a gasp of surprise before the female tiger chuckled and put her own hands on Po's chest putting him at arm's length while teasing the panda with her tail. Turning to show her back to the panda before starting a series of turns and swings that had Po's eyes pretty much attached to her body.

The female tiger didn't seem to have any qualms whatsoever about how she pressed against Po. Or how the poor panda was trembling with his mind divided in two different courses of actions.

Gulping while trying to take deep breaths Po tried to get in control of his body. Even if this beautiful, sexy and pretty determined tiger was dancing in such a way, rubbing her body against his; he couldn't allow any kind of reaction. How embarrassing would that be? What would his mother and father said about it? Or his babysitter? Or…Or…

Po's thoughts were interrupted by a deep, sexy laugh coming from the female pressing dangerously close to him. Both eyes met for a long moment taking from Po all ability to speak at the raw desire and possessiveness he saw in Tigress's eyes.

"I don't know if I should be feeling offend or grateful." She said as her hands brush against Po's chest.

"I…I…" The tiger smirked as her hands became insistent, caressing in a sensual manner the expose chest.

"At another time, a male would have react by now…but you…"Po jumped startled as the eyes move to his lower parts and the tiger lick her lips. "You seem to either be in total control or…not interested."

Po shook his head while his mouth moved before his mind could catch up to it. "Oh, I'm interested…pretty interested…is…is the control."

There was another deep, throaty laugh which Po was starting to feel enchanted by it. Looking down to the tiger he stopped breathing when she sent a mischievous smirk before nuzzling his neck. Purring lowly, occasionally biting just a little bit only to sooth it with her tongue.

"Damn, a male in control is always a real turn on." She said letting her hands roam freely. "There is nothing like the rush I get when I'm trying to break that control."

The panda closed his eyes as the female's hands moved insistently on his expose chest, moving inside his jacket making him trembled in pleasure. Not being able to control himself he wrapped his arms around the slim form and brought their bodies together eliciting a deep growl from the feline. Tigress smirked as she felt the twitched at Po's crotch and only because she could do it, she thrust her hips forward making the panda moan softly in her ear.

"Well, you were right. You are interest." Tigress voice was deep, dangerous with just a hint of desire in it as she continued her teasing a few times.

For the panda it was as if they have been dancing for hours when in reality it had been just a few minutes. The music wasn't totally registering his ears because all the senses in his body were focused on the female in front/all over him.

Tigress, however, was well aware of her surroundings, lowering her eyes so Po wouldn't see anything she tried to regain her composure. Lifting her head, rising a little bit she brush her lips against the panda's ones, chuckling at the stunned expression on his face.

"Thanks for the dance." And with that she stepped back and left Po in the middle of the dance floor.

With his mouth wide open, his body on fire, his mind filled with pleasant images Po was left in the middle of the dance floor. His eyes never leaving the figure of the female tiger that swagger her way out of the crowd and out of Po's eyesight without looking back.

It took him all buy a few seconds before he took off and tried to follow her. The night's cold air hit him square in the face. He looked right and left but couldn't see her anywhere. Po lowered his face frowning. He didn't even know her name. She was definitely different to all the other females he had known.

His heart was still beating fast, his mind was still going over the images of the mysterious female and his hands were still aching to touch her. Po was left in a pool of confusion and want. Never before had he felt this way much less by someone he didn't even know. With a disappointed sigh and one last look around Po went back to the club; never noticing the dark shadow above the building in front of the club.

Tigress looked down at the retreating form of the panda; her lips curled upwards forming a perfect smile that didn't even reach her eyes. Her heart was still beating fast; her mind was still going over the details of the moment she spent with Po. Her hands still aching to go back there, drag the panda out and have her way with him.

Tigress turned around shaking her head.

There was nothing like the sweet torture of being close to someone you could never have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, this was it. I really hope you enjoy it and that my work with it was good enough to make you think about the possibility. English isn't my native language so I apologise for the grammar, spelling and other funny mistakes you may find here.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!


	2. Primal

**AN: **Okay, this is a small continuation that took a lot of time to make. This last weeks had been everything but good for me, lots of work back at scholl and finally I'm out and with the time to continue all my stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter and a special thanks to Allord for the help editing this story.

But, enough talk, read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Primal<strong>

_Come with us, Po._

_You're going to have fun, Po._

_You would feel well rest__ed__ and fresh in the morning, Po._

The giant panda was going to kill Master Monkey. He didn't feel good; he didn't feel fresh and certainly didn't feel well rested. Last night at the club had been awful. Not only was he pretty hung over but his mind kept replaying the dance with the mysterious female. His sleep had been haunted by dreams of her and (Po couldn't help but feel embarrassed) his whole body was still tingling with contained lust after an unfulfilled and frustrating night.

Po looked at the watch his dad had given to him when he turned 18 and realized he was already late. "Shit! I'm so going to kill Monkey after this."

Po quickly left his home and started running towards the Jade Palace. It didn't take him too long, but he still felt the lack of air and his trembling legs as he finally reached the top of the hill.

Falling on his face he tried to keep his breath in check while eyeing the door. There with a smile on his face was Master Monkey. He looked amused and ready to burst out laughing as he eyed the panda.

"You look well, Po." Commented Master Monkey moving closer to his friend.

"I hate you." Was all Po could mumble as he turned on his back. Master Monkey leant in chuckling softly.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You knew you had to be here early. I still don't get why you drunk so much last night."

Po opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He hadn't told Master Monkey about the mysterious female and a part of Po wanted to keep it a secret. He didn't want to share her with anyone; he felt a wave of possessiveness as he thought about her. By the gods, it had been one little dance and he was acting like a total alpha male! So not like him at all!

"Earth to Po! Po, you there?" Asked Master Monkey waving a hand in front of Po's face.

"Yeah, yeah…sorry, I just…" Po shrugged as he sat up. Master Monkey narrowed his eyes at the panda who suddenly was acting all flustered.

The master of Monkey style watched closely as the panda stood up cleaning himself while avoiding eye contact with his friend. Master Monkey knew something had happened last night, after his return form the bathroom Po had acted strange and had drunk more than he could take. Master Monkey shook his head; whenever Po was ready he was sure his friend would say something. But until then…

"Come on, Panda. Master Shifu doesn't like to be kept waiting, much less when Master Oogway is goofing around with his new discovery."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Po following Master Monkey with a frown on his face.

"Oh, just…Mantis introduced Master Oogway to the wonders of Rubik's." Master Monkey winced a little. "He has been driving Master Shifu crazy with it."

Po lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. He liked to hear the stories about his friends but sometimes the panda couldn't help but wonder if it was wise to apply for the Academy knowing all the strange and almost crazy things that happened behind the walls.

Po was lead to a back yard. In the middle of it there was a big, white circle surrounded by four pillars with green and blue flags on them. To his left there was a small fountain and to his left were the two Grand Masters also known leaders of the Academy and the Shadow Phoenix organization. The giant panda gulped, he was just a few minutes away from his dream. Turning to Monkey, he saw the confident smile on his face and Po smiled weakly back.

"Don't worry. You're going to do just fine." Mumbled Master Monkey before moving to take his place behind the masters.

For the first time since he got there Po noticed not Only Shifu and Oogway but also the rest of the elite known as the Furious Five. All of them were wearing their customary black clothes with the badge on their left arm.

"Panda, you have been summoned here today at the request of three of our finest fighters." Master Shifu started talking taking a step forward and eyeing the panda. "They assure me you are good. Good enough to take this exam and probably claim a spot beside them."

Po opened his mouth to speak but was stop by sharp look from the red panda. "I disagree with them. I don't think you have what it takes to be here."

Po frowned and once again opened his mouth to protest but Master Shifu didn't give him the time to interrupt. "However, everyone deserves a chance. So, by all means, impress me."

The panda frowned, perplexed, as he started moving to the arena. The speech had been rather rude and he was really close to pouting at being underestimated, but Po decided to show the Master he really was good. That he did deserve to be there. As he stood waiting he never noticed the lean figures approaching the arena. It wasn't until they were in front of him he noticed who was going to be measuring his ability.

* * *

><p>Master Tigress really wasn't that interested in testing a rookie. She was still remembering in vivid detail the happenings of the night before, trying to hold onto the memory as much as she could. But all of her efforts to keep the memories in her head, to try and go back and relive the night before were shattered by the apparition in front of her.<p>

Xiao Po was there, in front of her, fidgeting nervously as his eyes moved from her companion to herself. Master Tigress had to stop herself from showing any kind of reaction that would raise some uncomfortable questions. She did feel the her stomach fluttering and the pang of longing in her heart as her eyes locked with those forest green pools.

"You sure you don't wanna sweep the floor with this big rookie?" The voice drawling the words beside her interrupted Master Tigress thoughts. She turned her head noticing for the first time the pretty interested look Ju had on her face.

"No, I'm not." Answer her mouth before she could think what to say clearly.

Master Ju purred in delight, "Good, because I'm about to pounce that fine specimen and make him _beg_."

Master Tigress tensed up her eyes moving with a quick glance towards Master Ju before she moved to stand beside Master Shifu. There was nothing she could do; she had told Master Ju she wasn't interested after all.

But even as she thought of this Master Tigress couldn't help the slight fluttering of her heart when, for a moment, her eyes met Po's. Why did she let Ju go after Po first?

"Master Ju it's a pleasure." Said Po bowing respectfully to the cheetah in front of him, Master Ju let her eyes travel up and down Po's form. The panda felt a shiver run down his back as those eyes finally locked with his.

"The pleasure is all mine." Replied Master Ju taking her fighting stance.

Po barely had time to blink before Master Ju's first blow struck the soft flab of his midriff, her claws digging in with sharp pinpricks of pain. Without giving Po time to recover, Master Ju struck the side of his head, and then followed up with a swinging kick toward his left knee. The blows just kept coming, without giving Po enough time to recover between them.

Master Tigress twitched as her eyes followed every movement, every attack. Master Shifu looked at her out of the corner of his eyes with a slight frown on his forehead. He noticed how tense she was, how her eyes had narrowed, taking in the fight in front of them with her jaw clenched in silent discomfort.

Master Shifu lifted an eyebrow in interest. _This is surprising._

Master Ju was about to land another hit to Po's jaw when suddenly the Panda reacted. He blocked the paw turning slightly to his side and throwing his left arm towards Master Ju's head. The hit caught Master Ju by surprise who couldn't help but let out a low hiss. The cheetah narrowed her eyes at having been surprised, but it didn't end there. Po recovered rather quickly from the female's attacks and started fighting seriously.

Or at least that's what Master Ju thought. He hadn't been this fast or strong moments ago. She lifted her arm to stop a thrusting fist but was unable to stop the side-kick sent by the panda. Once again she hissed in pain as the foot collided with her side; Master Ju saw as the panda tried to land his knee on her stomach and jumped away just in time. She landed on all fours snarling at the male in front of her before standing up with a half smirk.

"Well, well, well…look at this, the panda has finally showed some talent." Po narrowed his eyes as Master Ju put her hands behind her back, bending forward as she pulled from her back a pair of butterfly daggers.

Po stared in fascination and wonderment, "where did you have _th__ose_ hidden?"

Master Ju chuckled, playing with the two butterfly daggers she pulled from her back, "wouldn't you like to know?"

Po couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the implication making Master Ju chuckle in delight. Master Viper was about to comment when she noticed the somber look passing through Master Tigress face, this make Master Viper lifted an eyebrow before turning her attention to the fight.

"Damn, Po really knows how to catch the girl's attention." Mumbled Master Mantis who watched in fascination as Master Ju played with Po.

Crane tilted his head with a frown; his eyes were studying the panda's movements. It was amazing how someone so big and heavy could move with such a grace and speed. Crane turned to glance at Master Monkey who was smiling, satisfied.

_Well, he should. After all, he was the first one to help train Po before we even met him._

Master Tigress eyes narrowed, she let out a low growl as Master Ju's paws moved with violence but with an undertone of invitation. She was _flirting_ with the panda through the fight. Master Ju was excited and it was showing clearly in the way she was dealing with the panda. This made Master Tigress angry; this made her angry and _very_ jealous.

"Tell me something, Panda." Master Ju made a mid-air turn her arms outstretched with the sharp edges of the blades pointing at Po.

Po evaded the blades while swinging a roundhouse punch to Master Ju's shoulder making the cheetah stagger backwards. "What is it?"

Master Ju chuckled as she gave a half turn, "If I get to defeat you, how about you and me meet after this is all over? I bet we can do a different kind of…fighting"

Her words had the desired effect. The panda tripped on his feet and his eyes were as big as plates. She went to land the final hit when a hand closing tightly around hers stopped her.

"I think you've already had your fun with him, _Master_ Ju." Master Tigress' words were said in a cold, almost indifferent tone. Her actions, however, told those present otherwise. She had never stopped a fight before which means either Master Ju was annoying her or…

The cheetah narrowed her eyes at the female tiger, both of them glaring into each other's eyes. Po watched the interaction with some interest as he recovered after his fight against Master Ju. Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Viper all had shocked expressions as they watched the interaction.

Oogway had stopped playing with his Rubik's cube and was watching with an amused smile on his face. Moments like this one always reminded him why he became a Master; eyeing Master Shifu he chuckled softly.

Finally the glaring contest was over and Master Ju merely shrugged. "As you wish. Let's see what you can do with him."

"Hey! _Him_ is standing right here. Don't I get a say in the matter?" Asked Po trying to catch the females' attention, both of them turned to him with the same heated glare before they exclaimed an emphatic 'No!'

"Okay, okay…" Mumbled Po, lifting his arms in surrender.

Master Ju left the arena letting Master Tigress take her place. For the first time since she was a cub Master Tigress felt nervous. As she finally turned to face Po all those strange, confusing and unwanted feelings were back. The panda in front of her had the ability to make her feel weak in the knees, make her heart beat just that little bit faster, always cause her stomach to drop and a sensation of butterflies flying around her chest.

It was stupid. She shouldn't feel this way!

She wasn't a young teen anymore! She had become part of the Furious Five; she was a warrior, a Master of her own style! She had already tried to give her heart away and learnt the hard way to just stop trying. To stop caring.

What was it about this stupid panda that made her feel this way?

Master Tigress took on her fighting stance, lifting her head she found herself looking directly into deep, green eyes and suddenly she remembered. Po had been the first one to offer her friendship, affection, even if the panda didn't remember, Master Tigress did.

"So, how are we…?" Po bent backwards feeling as the tiger's paw brushed past his nose. "Okay, guess that answers my question."

Master Tigress didn't say anything, instead she continued with her attacks, cornering Po, making him move back and defend himself. With each passing minute Master Tigress got more and more excited. This was like a game and Po was playing along with her. It was a dance in which each one of them were trying to get the upper hand. Master Tigress through her aggressiveness and Po through his cunning evading and attacking.

Master Tigress felt her lips lift upwards, her body reacting in ways she didn't think possible. Her body was tingling with excitement and the rush of the fight. Po wasn't afraid to fight back. He wasn't afraid to collide his fist against her face or to try a mid-air kick that would probably break her skull if she hadn't moved at the last second.

Po's foot crash against Master Tigress chest just as Master Tigress own foot collided against the panda's stomach. Both of them were sent backwards at the impact, Po staggering to try and keep his balance, Master Tigress using her right paw to recover her equilibrium and fall on all fours.

The panda and the female tiger looked at each other, something inside Master Tigress stirred with happiness the moment she noticed Po's smile. He was smiling at her. He was enjoying this as much as she was, probably not for the same reasons but Master Tigress wasn't picky, as long as she could keep the memory of his smile she was happy.

There was just a minute of hesitation before Master Tigress lurched forwards. Po didn't have time to react because even with all his training Tigress was still a Master and her speed wasn't a match to his. he couldn't match her speed.

He fell backwards moaning as claws dig into his flesh, the moment he opened his eyes he noticed something that left him speechless. Master Tigress was on top of him looking into his eyes with a fiery stare. Po was breathing hard and he was pretty much aware that the female on top of him was breathing just as hard. Time stood still as both of them seemed enthralled by the other.

It was only when Master Tigress tilted her head, licking her lips and lowering her eyes to Po's lips that the panda did react. It was more like an impulse, something deep inside his mind nagging at him, telling him that wasn't the appropriate position. Not for him.

Po didn't understand completely but he didn't hesitate when his hands grabbed Master Tigress shoulders and turned her around changing their positions. Master Tigress gasped, her eyes wide open in shocked as she now found herself pressed against the ground with the male that had been invading her dreams for a long, long time.

Master Tigress bit hard on her lip to stop any kind of sound to leave her mouth. She couldn't afford it, not here and not now. Maybe…Maybe…

"Get off." She hated the fact her voice seemed to be trembling, but apparently this was something _her _panda liked. He allowed himself a half smirk, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Really? Get off?" Master Tigress narrowed her eyes, growling lowly as she tried to move without any success.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she snarled glaring at the now snickering panda.

"Ask me nicely." He said teasingly to which Master Tigress respond with a roar, her own hands going to Po's shoulders and turning around the dumbstruck panda.

"I said: get the fuck off of me." Growled Master Tigress, digging her claws in with each word. Po winced in pain but there was something almost familiar, amusing and kinda hot about the whole situation.

"Well, this has turned out to be quite interesting." The moment between the panda and tiger was interrupted by Master Oogway's voice.

Master Tigress and Po jumped startle looking at the group with warm spreading to their cheek as at being caught in such a….compromise situation.

"Indeed." Replied Master Shifu who was watching at Po with an unreadable stare. "I see I was wrong. You are, in fact, quite talented."

"Oh, yes, but you will need training." Commented Master Oogway watching with amusement as Po stood up and tried hard to not look or even stand close to Master Tigress.

"Really? You mean it?" Master Oogway nodded his head; Master Shifu merely kept on staring at him.

As Master Shifu and Master Oogway spoke with Po, Master Ju walked closer to Master Tigress her eyes were sparkling with mischief and Master Tigress had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"So, you only want to taste him, uh?" Master Ju wriggled her eyebrows, her lips twitching upwards.

"I just wanna _test _him." Master Ju snickered at the growl following those words.

"Sure you were, _Master_ Tigress." The cheetah tilted her head looking at a pretty excited Po. "Did you have to mark him? Going out with him is going to be a pain in the ass as long as he keeps your mark on him."

"What?" Master Tigress turned to face Master Ju, her eyes gleaming dangerously as her hands twitched anxious to wipe that stupid smile from Master Ju's face.

"I'm just saying it would be interesting to date him. He certainly is a pretty good fighter and I heard he is quite the dancer." Replied Master Ju shrugging. "Wei saw him the other day. But of course, Wei is too…annoying for the Panda to pay her any attention, me however…"

"You're not going to do anything." Master Ju raised an eyebrow at the coldness in which Master Tigress said the words.

"And why not?"

Master Tigress opened her mouth and then closed it again, not really knowing what to say without reveling feelings she wasn't sure she was ready to face. The night before had been just perfect because she didn't have to reveal herself to the panda or anyone else. It was a private moment between the both of them but now…Why couldn't she admit it?

Watching as the panda joked around with Masters Monkey, Crane and Mantis while Master Shifu's eyebrow started twitching and Master Oogway joined in the fun with the rest of the guys Master Tigress knew why.

Po wasn't a murder; he wasn't a cold, heartless warrior like herself. Tigress lifted her eyes to meet Master Ju's. For a moment there was a silent conversation between the both of them. Master Ju shook her head turning around and making her way to the group.

"As you wish." Was all the cheetah said before leaving.

Master Tigress left without a word of good-bye or acknowledgment to her friends, masters or to the panda. She didn't want to face their knowing glances, their comments or jokes. She needed time to think.

How can you avoid someone who is going to be working side by side with you? Master Tigress huffed as she sat on her bed looking at the ceiling music playing in the background. She just had to be herself and distance herself from the newest addition to the Temple.

Master Tigress was going through a long list of different missions she could ask for when a knock on her door interrupted her. She frowned looking at the door wondering who could be there bothering her. Usually the guys knew whenever she had music this loud she didn't want to be bothered.

With a low growl she stood up and opened the door brusquely ready to scream to whoever had interrupted her but the words never quite make it out of her mouth. She swallowed them as her eyes roamed the figure in front of her. Her heart was beating faster and the blood in her veins rush with energy all through her body.

"Oh, Master Tigress, I hope I'm not interrupting." Po bowed respectfully to her looking slightly embarrassed and shy.

"What are you doing here?" Master Tigress kicked herself at the rudeness in her voice. The panda winced slightly but otherwise didn't show any discomfort to Master Tigress bluntness.

"Oh, we…I mean, Master Monkey decided to…to celebrate that I'm…I'm in the group." Said Po eying carefully the tiger in front of him, seizing her reaction to his words. Master Tigress ears lifted lightly and her expression softened for a moment before it went back to the expressionless mask Po was met moments ago.

"I see. Well, I hope it goes well." She was about to close the door when the firm hand of the panda stopped her. She turned to look at Po in the eye. "What?"

"I was wondering if you want to come. With us." Po hesitated for a moment before, "With me."

Master Tigress felt her knees buckle as a shiver traveled down her back. She shouldn't feel like this, the panda shouldn't have so much power over her reactions. Lowering her head she sighed, he shouldn't but he had that kind of power and Tigress didn't know if hate him or…or love him even more for it.

"I usually don't do the whole 'going out' thing." Said Master Tigress in a firm impersonal tone, Po's ears fluttered down in disappointment but his eyes gleam happily at Master Tigress' next words. "But, I guess, I can make an exception today."

"Awesome! This is going to be really awesome and …and …"

"Awesome?" Offered Master Tigress with a smirk. Po chuckled nodding his head.

"Yep, you read my mind."

Master Tigress smiled grew wider as she turned around. "Let me grab a jacket and we can go."

Po stood outside the room bouncing on his feet while glancing inside the room. His green eyes moved from the organized bed, to the stereo in the corner, the TV and the home theatre system. Suddenly his eyes moved to a familiar sight.

A mask.

A _very_ familiar mask.

"What is that?" He asked suddenly to Master Tigress who had appeared on the door, she turned around and her eyes went wide open as she noticed the mask she had wear the night before.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Let's go."

She closed the door behind her and grabbed the panda's hand dragging him behind her. Po tilted his head to the side, frowning as he thought about what had just happened. It didn't take him that long to come to some kind of conclusion, praying to every god he had ever known he asked he wasn't wrong and he wasn't about to die for what he was about to do.

Pulling at Master Tigress hand he pushed her against the closest wall catching the Master by surprised. Tigress was about to speak, to scream and hit the panda when suddenly she found herself without the ability to breath or talk.

Po was hovering above her, pressing her against the wall with his height without actually touching her. His green eyes were looking directly into hers with a tenderness that was making Master Tigress heart jumped inside her chest.

"I didn't have the chance to do what I want to do back in our fight." He spoke with a soft, enticing voice that made Master Tigress shiver.

"A-And…what was that?"

The panda smirked and leaned forward taking Master Tigress' lips against his kissing him teasingly, letting his lips guide the movements invitingly demanding an answer from Master Tigress' lips but letting her hanging for more.

Just as suddenly as those lips connected with hers they were gone and when Master Tigress opened her eyes the panda was walking down the hall.

"Come on, Master Tigress." He screamed out. "I think they're waiting for us!""

Master Tigress stood there dumbstruck without knowing exactly what to do. It took her a moment to realize what had happened and a feral smile appeared on her face.

Po wanted to play; well he would soon realize just how good Master Tigress was with this kind of game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope you like it. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
